Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 01: Alignment
"Alignment" is the first chapter of the Beyblade Fanon series, Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos. Synopsis It was the middle of July, and there was an abnormal heat wave which was being reported globaly, although there are no reports as to why this is happening, there may be something different within the atmosphere. There, was a young man, known as Destin, he is a male, aged 15, has brown hazel eyes, and blonde hair. Destin was a Blader who used the Bey named, "Dawn Aquila B:W", but his story is yet to begin... Boarding a plane, Destin sits triedly in his seat waiting to set of to his destination, he is designated to go to Mexico, in search of the Aztec ruins. As the plane begins to take off, Destin takes a look at his Beyblade, Dawn Aquila which shined in the light, Destin: Dawn Aquila, what an interesting Beyblade, look at how you shine in the sky with your colours. *sighs* Coming along the isle, a young boy struggling to hold his balance. Anonymous: Aghhh! He falls on the floor, while holding the arm of a chair to get back to his feet. Anonymous: Ow, I think I broke my shoulder Destin: Huh, who are you? Anonymous: Oh, my name is Raymond, I'm just a blader. What you see is what you get, just a guy that loves Beyblade. He then gives Destin a cheeky thumbs up. Destin: My name is Destin, I'm a blader too, this is my bey, Dawn Aquila B:W. Raymond: Hey that bey looks cool, where'd you get it? I have never seen that Bey in my life. Destin: Don't worry about it, let's just say I know a guy. So where's your Bey? Raymond: Oh, I don't have one Destin: WHAT!? You don't have a Bey? How can you even consider yourself to be a blader if you don't have a Beyblade? Raymond begins to think, while Destin becomes concerned. Raymond: Well you don't have to have a Beyblade to be a Blader, just to think that you're Blader. Destin: Well I guess that's true, anyway it was really cool to meet you. Raymond: It was really nice to meet you too! The plane begins to slow turbulence Pilot: Please put you seat belts on, we are begining to land. The plane touches the ground, with a minor bump, and begins to slow down.... after a few minutes the plane completely stops. Pilot: You may exit the plane. Raymond: Well, here we are, in Mexico! Destin: Heh heh, time to get to those Aztec ruins. Raymond: Whoa! Aztec ruins, you've got to be kidding me. Destin: Not really, you see I'm investigating something. Raymond: Cool! What is it? Destin: As you know the the Aztec people disappeared hundreds of years ago and I'm here to find out why. Raymond: Why? Destin: Why do you ask so many questions? Raymond: ... Destin: Anyway, let's see, how are we gonna get to those Aztec ruins? Destin and Raymond begin to search, for a way of directions, but eventually after 30 minutes, Destin finds a tour guide about the Aztec Ruins. Destin: Found a tour. Raymond: Lets go then. They hurry off to the tour, when they get there they are both dissapointed. Destin: What-the. This cheap excuse for a tour didn't even say anything about the Aztec ruins!!! Raymond looks around, and see's a nearby forest. Raymond: Hmm... we could go through that forest? Destin: I guess, hope it's not dangerous. Raymond: C'mon let's go! *grabs Destin's hand and runs through the forest* Destin: You're going too fast, I can't see anything! Raymond: Well when your skinny, and you can run mad fast, what do you expect? Destin: Watch out, you numbskull, it's a cliff! Raymond: Wha-where, Aghhhhh!!!!!! Destin: Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! *both fall off the narrow ledge of the cliff* '''Anon: '''Hey I wanted my Eagle to fly out, not two screaming idiots... '''Anon: '''Oh well, maybe my Eagle chased them out... The mysterious person calls out to the two people falling Characters *Destin *Raymond Beyblades *Dawn Aquila B:W Category:Fanon Story Chapters